<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was just a one night stand, wasn't it? by Nyxsnowwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314096">It was just a one night stand, wasn't it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxsnowwolf/pseuds/Nyxsnowwolf'>Nyxsnowwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Sirius Black, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Chance Meetings, Eventual Smut, Gay Bar, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Night Stands, Post-First War with Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxsnowwolf/pseuds/Nyxsnowwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Neville was the boy who lived and Sirius was just an Auror, between the first and second war Severus and Sirius meet at a wizarding gay bar. It’s only a one night stand until it isn’t</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BlackPrince Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/gifts">Charlie9646</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what I'm doing but will figure this out or die trying! First fic, who dis?</p><p>Thanks to the organizers of the exchange for being amazing, helpful, and supportive. And thanks for all those participating. Special thanks to Charlie9646, Please forgive me for delivering this late and only half of it. I have the other half planned but haven't finished. Should finish tomorrow!!!! (Extended Christmas for the win?)</p><p>Hahahaha tomorrow... ADHD ftw? This is now a couple chapters instead of two, ADHD FTW!!</p><p>I really appreciate all the comments and kudos and am working on getting remaining chapters out of my head and onto the page and posted. &lt;3 you all. </p><p> </p><p>I may need help with tags.<br/>No Beta for chapter 1, I'm all in!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus nursed his drink, sitting back against the bar, and again wondered why he had gone through with this desperate idea of finding company on Christmas Eve at Piers Edge, the only gay bar in wizarding London. He winced as the large group to his right let out another loud bellowing cheer and laughter erupted from the center of the knot of people, their drinking game had been growing in volume for the past half an hour, slowly starting to compete with the music. The place was packed solid and Sev felt his tension ratchet up as everyone was pressed closer together as more patrons joined the festivities. For a wizard bar it was poor design if it filled up so quickly, though perhaps the point was for everyone to press together, He might be the strange one expecting personal space in a place like this. </p>
<p>His elbow being jostled by a muscled arm dragged him out of his head and back to the moment. A tall brunette had shoved his way to the bar next to Severus, not caring he almost shoved Severus and his opposite neighbor off their stools. </p>
<p>“Why thanks, I wanted to wear this drink.” he muttered, mostly to himself but not bothered if the rude man heard.<br/>
“Sorry Mate, Survival of the fittest in this mess.” chuckled the bloke, not sounding a bit sorry. “If you know what I mean of course.”</p>
<p>The jerk winked at him. Actually winked, so cliché. Severus rolled his eyes out of practice and turned away to watch the dance floor, writhing and pulsing with the holiday version of dance music.<br/>
He enjoyed watching the dance floor. It was easy to spot who might be good company for the night and who to avoid catching eyes with. The tall golden haired figure in a knot of dancers had great promise judging by his natural rhythm and how he always seemed fixed on his current partner to the loss of all else, his hands appeared clever and found the right places from the look of his current armful. There was a blue haired man with a runner's body who he saw flashes of in the center of the floor who was also worth considering. The evil smirk he wore as he wove with those nearest him promised some sort of trouble of a good variety. His gaze drifted finding some worth merit here and there, it was all fantasy of course, he knew he wouldn’t stride out and win one of the nights prizes, but it never hurt anyone to fantasize. The rude brunette had shoved off with his drink, milling about, clearly prowling. Severus shot a sympathetic prayer for whatever poor sod drew his eye. </p>
<p>He had ordered another drink and the group near him had proceeded to body shots when he caught sight of ‘the winker’ again bulling up in some blokes space on the edge of the glowing dance floor. He saw thick black locks, an ass of a god, the poor sod turned and it was Sirius. Sirius, school bully, Auror, body of a Greek god, about to deck that guy, sodding Black. He mulled letting the winker have what was coming to him in the shape of Blacks fist blacking his eye. Black was clearly telling him to get lost when winky grabbed Blacks arm roughly. Blacks face darkened, a flicker passing through his eyes that Severus didn’t want to identify, but he was already stalking toward the pair intent on making winky let Black go. </p>
<p>“..It’s just one drink, don’t be rude. Or we could grab a dance.” Leered pushy Brunette at Sirius, fingers dimpling his muscled arm with bruises.<br/>
“Sod off before I get annoyed. Mate. Paws off before you lose em.” Sirius growled low back, glaring murder at the oblivious idiot. </p>
<p>“At this rate you better buy me the whole bottle, Mate, between spilling my drink and manhandling my boyfriend you are right set on ruining my night.” Severus drawled smooth as ice, laced with warning, as he strolled up and wrapped an arm around Sirius’s waist, forcing the man to release Black’s arm or have his hand crushed between them. </p>
<p>The look of complete shock on Black’s face was worth pulling this stunt 10 times over he grinned to himself, as he focused a haughty, peeved look into Winky’s confused mug. </p>
<p>The jerk thought about arguing, then he must have recognized one of them, or just caught a vibe that bit through his sleezy veneer to hit him home. His face paled and he gulped. Smiling suddenly, laughing and saying, “Sorry again Mate, my mistake.” Trying for casual but coming across wonderfully spooked and he scooted. </p>
<p>Severus savored the win and braced for the shove and the curse. Instead he felt Sirius push against him, forcing him back as a crash of man and chair fell where they had been standing as an actual fight broke out. Sirius turned and blocked him off from the mess, steering him back towards a quiet corner of the bar. Black catches his gaze and everything is silent and still, Severus is lost in the haunting grey blue eyes full of questions. Then Sirius grins at him, startling a small smirk back, without his permission. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Snape’s arm around his waist, Snape's lash of a tongue across the rough bleaters face, his spiced scent, the roar of the crowd around them. This promises to be an interesting night indeed. Sirius sees the chair being lobbed and reacts, moving them back and towards safety, his hand guiding Snape’s low back, steering them up to the bar and relative safety. He finally catches those deep black eyes, searching for the reason or whim for their current predicament. The buzz of energy of the crowd around him and the tingle where Snape’s hand rested against his hip at the gap of his jeans and shirt fizz through him. He came looking for distraction, this mystery proves to be delicious. The unsettled twist in his gut that he constantly fled from had dissipated, replaced by a hum of excitement.  </p>
<p>He grins at Snape, earning a small smirk of mirth, and leans down to his ear to be heard over the roar of the fight. </p>
<p>“Thanks for slapping that tosser, I would have been in trouble for starting a brawl on Christmas Eve. Not that it wouldn’t have been satisfying.” The spiced scent is stronger, and intoxicating as mead. It leaves him slightly dizzy. </p>
<p>Snape's voice in his ear is a low drawl, the tingling ghost of Snape's fingertips ignite along his hip again. “Next time you can have him but I had prior grievance.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Sirius manages back before the roar intensifies and practically knocks them back against the bar, people pushing in. It appears the fight is over and the dance floor is now a jumping mosh of laughing people, a couple with bloody noses. </p>
<p>They are up against the bar, hip to hip, and each order a drink from the brisk bartender. They sip in silence, each just focused on standing against the wake of noise and bodies and energy radiating out from the center of the dance floor. </p>
<p>His current jam thrums to life and he doesn’t think, throwing back his drink in a gulp and turning to Snape, with his most winning grin, “This is my song, come dance with me!” He grabs Severus’s free hand, his face cajoling but still asking. He can feel every cell in his body light with the beat, where their skin meets is fire on his palm. The surprise on his face is almost pay back for how he must have looked earlier to be rescued by his school enemy, Snape. </p>
<p>The dark eyes widen and flash with a million emotions in a second. Snape takes a deep breath, gulps his own drink, and sets it on the bar, nodding his head once. </p>
<p>It’s all Sirius waits for, it wouldn’t do for him to have a chance to come to his senses. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Black leads him through the mass to a tangle off to the side of the main rowdy center. They are pressed chest to chest from the mass of people around them. Sirius slots himself against Severus’s front, an arm slung over his right shoulder, a hand warm and grounding on his left hip. Black’s rich scent surrounds him as they move close together to the beat. Severus is sure his heart is going to explode. He follows Black's lithe movements, trying to match him and the rhythm. His hands slide around Sirius’s back, gripping tightly to Black’s shirt to try and keep the world from spinning away. Between the drinks and the music and the smell of Black he manages to shut his brain down and just move with the firm body pressed against him. He is surely in paradise, he wants the song to last forever. </p>
<p>Of course it doesn’t. </p>
<p>The song fades much too soon into some atrocious remix of a holiday song as someone knocks into his back, pushing him flush against Black. The teases of Black’s true interest become fact as he feels everything, and Black must feel him. His starry blue gaze pulls Snape in, as Black cradles around his back, steadying him but not allowing space to form between them again. He realizes Black asked him something. </p>
<p>“Wh..what?” He has to blink and clear his throat, the world is spinning strangely.</p>
<p>“Mistletoe,” Sirius says again, a question in his eyes, gesturing with a look up at the blanket of mistletoe sprigs that swirled suddenly above the dance floor with the horrid song. </p>
<p>It register’s what Sirius is asking but he can’t get his thoughts to form back into anything meaningful enough to respond. He leans into Sirius, clinging tighter, worried he might float away. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sirius repeats himself, seeing some clarity return to Snape’s glazed eyes.<br/>
“Mistletoe,” he glances up at the stupid floating cloud of the plants, holding tight to Snape as the crowd jostles around them, drowning in deep black pools. Snape’s fingers clench tighter in his shirt, nails pricking his back. Fuck it, he thinks. </p>
<p>He slides the arm around Severus’s back, hand tangling in silken raven strands, cupping the back of Severus’s head to tilt him where he wants him. He kisses Severus Snape. </p>
<p>Severus Snape tastes incredible. He cradles his head as his lips claim Severus completely, his eyes close to fully savor the moment. His heart is surely about to explode. Snape is surely about to blacken his eye. He is determined to keep kissing him until that happens. The punch never comes. </p>
<p>***<br/>
Severus freezes, and then can’t help but melt as Black kisses him as if he planned to devour him forever. He pulls away when he absolutely must have air, gasping, forehead pressed to Sirius’s. Black feels tensed against him, as if waiting for a swing or a hex. He breathes deeply to clear his head enough to speak, to think. Black’s musky scent is not helping.<br/>
“Come back.., go to bed with me?” He somehow manages to whisper against Black’s lips. </p>
<p>It’s the bravest, stupidest thing he has ever said. His heart is exploding, head spinning. </p>
<p>***<br/>
Sirius releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Stroking a thumb along Snape’s hip. </p>
<p>“You’re at Hogwarts?” he breathes against Severus and steals another kiss.<br/>
“Yes” Snape gasps, when finally released.<br/>
“That’s allowed?” he asks, surprised?<br/>
“It’s winter holiday.” Severus kisses him, he stops thinking for a bit, until Severus pulls away, nipping at the retreating lip.<br/>
“We would have to walk?” Sirius asks, pressing Severus against him hard, grinding them together.<br/>
“Yes.” His answer is a cut off hiss against Sirius’s throat.<br/>
He forces himself to focus and ignore the searing heat of Severus nipping his neck to THINK dammit.<br/>
“Come back to mine. We can go straight there, no walking..” He growls the last as Severus’s nip turns to a light bite. “Fuck.” he gasps.<br/>
“Yes.” Severus rumbles against the side of his jaw. </p>
<p>Sirius pulls back to take a deep breath and apparates them to his flat, directly to his bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok so, chapter two will be my first smut scene! Story works without it so check back in for when I'm brave enough to post this!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For now you get to use your imagination for what happened between Severus and Sirius back in Sirius's bedroom. Hopefully soon I will be brave enough to write down and post the scene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after! Awkward? Not Awkward?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to JuniperLee for beta reading this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus woke encased in strong arms, a leg over his knee and a warm chest against his back. He froze, fighting the fog of deep, dreamless sleep to orient himself. He was at Sirius Black’s flat. He was wrapped in Sirius Black’s arms. It was very late in the morning. Love bites and pleasant aches from SIRIUS BLACK twinged as he started. He stared out at the room, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. It was a ramshackle room, as unkept and directionless as its owner. His eyes fixed on an auror robe, tossed over the back of a chair, his heart dropped again. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm himself. Severus Snape did not lose control, he was control, iron control. He slammed his emotions down and locked them behind cool walls. </p>
<p>He had been lonely, they had always had a spark, that tension, it was only a matter of time before they either killed each other or fell into bed. Flashes of last night stole his breath and his heart raced in a different way. He slammed that down too. </p>
<p>It was a good night. He had slept deeply unlike the last past… ok he hadn’t slept so well in recent memory, normally nightmares and terrors ripped him awake. Still, it had been a nice inevitable evening born of loneliness and opportunity. It was clearly a one night stand, they had finally snapped the line of tensity that had led to worse and worse confrontations in school. They could both get on with life. Severus, a despised potions master under the watchful eye of Dumbledore, slowly becoming a fixture at Hogwarts, just waiting for the return of war and terror so he could risk his life and limb in secret, likely to die horribly. Sirius, a young promising Auror with his career and life ahead of him, having his pick of non ex-Death Eater consorts, someone as equally beautiful to attend holiday parties with...</p>
<p>The arms wrapped around him tightened, pulling him back completely against Black’s chest and he felt hot breath against his neck as Sirius nuzzled his neck, breathing him in and sighed. Severus fought down the fountain of emotions and blinked back tears. He closed his eyes, just breathing, memorizing the moment and this feeling to keep for darker days. He was weak, he was selfish. </p>
<p>All too soon Sirius stretched and moved, his grip loosening enough that Severus could slide out of bed. He looked back at the edge before rising, eyes slowly drinking in the vision of lean muscle, luscious hair, inviting lines. He memorized that too. He could hear Lily’s voice in his ear, arguing that he was worth something, should go after what he wanted, that he deserved happiness. He couldn’t agree, he had almost caused her death in his idiotic pursuit of power and status. Lily, the best friend anyone could ever want and one he had been blessed to have, could not have survived without, almost lost because he was a selfish moron. He shook his head, disagreeing. He didn’t deserve anything but Azkaban, he already enjoyed more than he should, pursuing someone he liked, ridiculous. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sirius woke to the smell of bacon. He stretched and blinked heavy sleep from his eyes, feeling that perfect morning after soreness in all the right places. He finally woke up enough to realize the bed was empty but for him. He sat up, confused, looking around for Severus, anger bubbling from nowhere to die away with the gentle clang... of someone in his kitchen? Did he even have pans? The smell made his mouth water. </p>
<p>He flopped back down, groaning at the haziness that still clung to him. It must be almost midday from the light peeking in the curtain. They had left the bar near midnight or one, not terribly late, when they were both completely spent it wouldn’t have been later than two or three… he had gotten nine hours of sleep? </p>
<p>He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten more than six, it had been that sun streaked blonde from some island, visiting London, six months ago? He had slept decently then, but… nine? Insomnia had been his relentless, torturous companion since he was eleven. The only times he got nine hours of sleep were when he took potions or was recovering from a bludger to the head. He revelled in this lazy settled feeling recalling last night's events, groaning as his muscles protested that kind of tension. Tension… it must have been all that built up energy between them from school to the order to last night. It was just like a bludger to the head. </p>
<p>His stomach growled and insisted he rise. He dressed and cleaned up, wandering lazily into the main room of the flat pulling a shirt on and yawning. He grinned at the sight of Snape in his kitchen, wielding a whisk and fork and pot holder and wand like a domestic kitchen witch. The waft of tempting scent made his stomach growl again and Severus started, glancing over at him. Was that a blush..? As he quickly turned back to his pans he barely caught Severus’s, “Good morning.” </p>
<p>“Good morning!” he managed around his yawn and widening grin. “I wasn’t aware I owned a pan, let alone a whisk..” </p>
<p>“You don’t. Your kitchen was living in the dark ages. Were it not for the dirty dishes I would have sworn you lived off charm, not cooking.” Severus threw back at him halfheartedly, focused intently on what he was making. </p>
<p>Sirius made tea and sat at the table, watching the lean potioneer work. It made sense, potions and cooking couldn’t be far apart, considering he was pants at both. </p>
<p>He sipped his tea and unashamedly watched the man move about in his element. Gracefully stirring, tasting, adding spices. It was mesmerizing. He felt wrapped in warm comfort. Feeling fully rested and settled for once. Muscles slightly sore in that good way from working, not because he had done something foolish and pulled half his back the wrong way or gotten wacked half to next century. The comfortable silence was like a warm bath or a good drink, the sound and smell of breakfast made him feel safe, like he was in a home. He blinked back tears, confused and closed his eyes, focusing on his tea and waking up. </p>
<p>When Severus finally served up two plates of some kind of shredded chicken wrapped in egg and cheese he felt like he had his wits back. He thanked him quietly and set to his meal, starving. He hadn’t had a good meal since maybe two days ago, always grabbing a bite here or there instead. The first bite, that was real magic. He moaned and was not the slightest bit embarrassed. After half of it was gone he looked up to Severus to find him watching with a small smirk in the corner of that clever mouth. </p>
<p>“This is incredible,” was all he could think to say. “You’re an incredible chef..” </p>
<p>He would have looked less startled had Sirius slapped him, he thought. Severus mumbled a thanks and focused in on his food with precision, a definite blush on his cheeks. It was Sirius’s turn to quirk a smile. </p>
<p>He had two bites left of his ‘chicken enchilada omelette’ per Severus. It would only ever been known as breakfast perfection to Sirius; when it hit him that today was Christmas, and it was the afternoon. And he was expected…</p>
<p>“Shite!” He growled, shovelling the last bites into his mouth and scrambling to put his plate up and go search for clean clothes.</p>
<p>Severus had jumped at his cry but seemed to relax back a sliver when he realized Black was just likely late to something. </p>
<p>“Punctual as you ever were, it seems.” Severus’s quiet words seemed more amused than snide. He calmly finished his breakfast as Sirius found clothes, rushed a shower and got dressed. He came back out to find Severus finishing off some cleaning spell, his kitchen looked better and cleaner than it ever had since Sirius moved in, his dishes were all put up. He blinked. </p>
<p>“Oh, um, you didn’t have to… I mean, thanks. Breakfast was amazing and you really didn’t have to cook or clean up or anything…” Sirius felt off kilter. Lily would fry him if he were late to Christmas lunch and he wanted to see 5 year old Harry zooming around on the broom he had got him. He had never felt wrong footed with someone the morning after, he was usually clear in the offing and amicable parting ensued after maybe another round. His charm had fled from him, standing rushed in front of Severus Bloody Snape after the best night of his life and he had to go and he didn’t want…</p>
<p>“Did um, did Lily invite you over for Christmas by chance?” He asked sheepishly. The threat of an angry redheaded mother kept disrupting his thoughts, he just wanted to grab Severus and floo over before she could have reason to murder him. They would have a lovely Christmas lunch, chasing Harry around and chatting with their respective best friends on a holiday meant to be spent with real family…</p>
<p>The complex flash of emotions through those dark eyes woke him up out of his frantic rush. </p>
<p>“Please tell Lily Happy Christmas for me, if you like..” He wouldn’t meet Sirius’s eyes now. “I should be getting back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore always insists on that outrageous little celebration with the misfits stuck over holiday. I have some projects I need to check beforehand..” </p>
<p>“Severus I…” Warm lips cut him off as Severus suddenly leaned in and kissed him until his head spun, like this was the last moment on earth and everything would end after, intense and warm and deliberate. No one had ever kissed him like that. Like he was the only creature in existence. He melted into it, into Snape’s hand holding his neck, thumb grazing his cheekbone. </p>
<p>“Happy Christmas Sirius.” Severus whispers against his lips after kissing him halfway to Shangri-La. </p>
<p>He blinks away the daze just in time to see Severus disapparate, catching his dark smoldering gaze at the last minute, then, he was alone in his empty flat, and about to be late to the Potter’s. </p>
<p>“Shite..” he growled again. He rushed for the fireplace, grabbing some powder, tossing it and muttering the potter’s residence,head and emotions still reeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for the Kudos and comments, they feed my soul! Tag recommendations appreciated!<br/>Feel free to keep kindly bugging me for updates, it helps =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>